


Mei's Majestic Body

by Barrytrain



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A short story about Mei Terumī from Naruto using her body to lure someone to her firey grip of love and romance. This is a love story again.





	Mei's Majestic Body

Mei Terumī was walking down the street one day thinking to herself. She sighed with her head facing down to the ground. She was depressed.  
‘Why won’t anyone love me? I’d let them do anything to me. I don’t care if it’s just nibbling on my ear, kissing me on the ass or just kissing my hands, feet or something.’ She thought to herself.  
She wondered down the street when someone passed her. It was a guy named Barry. Barry looked back at her briefly, seeing her gorgeous yet unique body walk. Barry, keeping his distance, following Mei down the street. Mei saw Barry following her.  
‘Why is that weirdo following me?’ She thought. ‘Wait a minute, what if he’s attracted to me?’  
She smiled to herself and started walking straight not looking back at Barry. She started moving her hips from side to side to try and seduce him.  
‘Hmmm…’ Mei thought. ‘What if he’s attracted to… My body?’  
She shook her hips more, smiling as Barry’s eyes wondered around her sexy body, smiling himself. She giggled, heading towards the park. She sat on a bench and took one of her shoes off and started rubbing her foot.  
“Oh my feet hurt so much after walking…” She shouted hoping that Barry would reveal himself to her. “I think I’ll need a foot massage later.”  
Barry looked from a distance, curious about her yet nervous to go talk to her. Mei was staring at him when Barry noticed that she had already seen him.  
“Hey you!” Mei yelled.  
Her tone of voice changed a bit into a sweet one. Barry shook, jumping.  
“Don’t be shy and come over here…” She smiled.  
Barry walked slowly up to her.  
“Um… Hello there.” Barry said.  
Mei giggled.  
“What’s your name?” She asked. “I’m Mei Terumī. Please sit next to me.”  
“I’m Barry.” Barry said as he sat next to Mei as she put her shoe back on her foot.  
“I have seen what you have been up to.” Mei replied. “Following me and watching my body.”  
Barry’s eyes widened.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t…” Barry said but he was interrupted by Mei as she put her hand over his mouth.  
“Shhhh…” Mei smiled. “I only want to know one thing. Do you find me attractive?”  
Mei took her hand off, placing it against his leg as she giggled.  
“Uh…” Barry hesitated as he started to turn red.. “I-I... Y-You’re...”  
“Answer me!” Mei shouted angrily.  
“Uh… Yes! I find you attractive…” Barry replied scared.  
“Don’t be afraid Barry.” Mei said. “Are you hungry for some of this?”  
She licked her lips seductively smiling at him. She rubbed her finger under his chin smiling.  
“I am.” Barry smiled, still nervous.  
“Well then…” Mei grinned as she stood up. “What’s say we go back to mine and have a bit of fun?”  
“I... U-Uh.” Barry was in shock, unable to process what was happening.  
Mei giggled, grabbing his hand and running through the park with him following behind.

Later on, they entered Mei’s home where nobody was there.  
“Hehe, everybody must be out…” Mei said cutely. “This means we can really have some fun…”  
Mei danced towards the couch and laid on it smiling, beckoning him to her.  
“Th-This is going too fast... W-What are you planning on doing with me?” He asked nervously.  
“You’ll find out…” She smiled.  
She stood up and grabbed him by the wrists, pulling him on top of her.  
“Don’t you like this?” She laughed.  
Barry was about to speak as she put her hand over his mouth smiling.  
“You are the first guy to be interested and attracted to me. I’m not gonna give you up.” She explained. “It seems nobody wants a 30 year old.”  
“30?!” Barry muffled.  
Mei gave him a cold stare.  
“That a problem...?” She asked, anger in her voice.  
Barry shook his head as he moved her hand off his mouth.  
“I didn’t know you were 30. You look so much younger.” He said.  
Mei was in shock at what he said, moving his hand against her arm, rubbing it.  
“Feel my body Barry.” She smiled. “I want you to love it!”  
Barry rubbed his hand against her arms, amazed.  
“Wow, your skin is so soft.” Barry commented.  
Mei giggled.  
“Thank you Barry.” She smiled. “Could you show me how attractive you think my lips are?”  
She pulled Barry’s head close to her as she made out with him. Barry kissed all over her face, before feeling his tongue being wrestled by hers. Their tongues danced together as her hands moved up and down his back smiling.  
“That’s so good.” She moaned softly. “I can’t believe I’ve never met you before.”  
She sat up, pinning Barry to the couch as she removed her top slowly.  
“Barry, it’s time for you to worship my body.” She smiled as she moved closer to him.  
Barry blushed more as more of Mei’s skin was exposed as she undressed, ready to be worshipped.

Barry smiled at her and kept on worshipping her majestic body for many hours until Barry looked out of the window and saw how dark it was getting.  
“I gotta get going now…” Barry said. “Let’s do this again.”  
“I wish you didn’t have to go dear.” Mei pleaded. “Same time tomorrow... Please?”  
“Of course!” Barry excitedly said.  
He stood up from the couch dark red as Mei did the same. Barry was about to leave until Mei pinned Barry to the floor and sat on top of him.  
“Do you have to leave now?” Mei said saddened.  
“Sorry Mei…” Barry replied.  
“Hehe, what if I make you stay overnight?” Mei seductively said.  
Barry was about to speak until Mei started rubbing Barry’s crotch with her hands softly. Barry started relaxing and talking less.  
“You can’t resist my body…” Mei smiled. “I could even have sex with you if I wanted.”  
Barry was too relaxed and happy to reply back. Mei started to undo Barry’s Jeans and pull down his jeans and underwear as she continued rubbing his crotch.  
“Don’t worry…” Mei seductively said. “I’ll make you feel really good before we get to the fun of you sticking it in me…”  
Barry stayed on Mei’s Bed all night.


End file.
